


Eye on Your Soul, Hand on Your Heart

by bottombitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ball Sucking, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/F, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, Widowmaker has a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Lena wakes up after falling unconscious during a mission... but what knocked her out? Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Eye on Your Soul, Hand on Your Heart

Lena's head was pounding. What had she been doing? Oh, she had been on a mission. Somewhere in... France, she thought. Her eyes closed tightly as a wave of discomfort washed over her, but then she opened them, looking around. She was in what looked to be a garage, sat on a chair with her hands tied behind her back and her legs tied to the chair itself. Had she been hit on the back of the head or drugged? Either of those would explain her state, but she didn't feel any pain, so she assumed that she must have been drugged. It wasn't the first time that something such as that had happened to her on a mission, nor would it be the last if she got out of here in one piece.

Her hands fumbled with the rope holding them at the back of the chair, and she found that if she rocked back and forth, the rope became a little looser. A slip forward gave her a little more freedom, and a roll back a little more than that, after slipping forward again, she threw herself back, only to tip over the chair and end up on her back. On the floor, she let out a weary sigh. 'You did that one to yourself, Lena, love,' she thought.

The room she was in was dimly lit. The tools that sat on the walls could only just be made out, but she recognised the sight of familiar red lenses in the doorway: Widowmaker. The woman's visor soon disappeared into her headwear, and Widowmaker moved from the doorway over to Lena with a smirk that the Brit could make out even in the dim light. "My, my... what have you gotten yourself into?" Widowmaker asked, before pressing her foot against the bottom of the chair. She applied pressure, gently rocking Lena back and forth, then grinned down at her.

"I'm guessin' gettin' ya ta let me go won't be as easy as askin' ya to," Lena muttered, only for Widowmaker to nod in response. She pressed her foot down harder against the wood connecting the chair's legs and then flipped Lena back up, sending the Brit's face straight into her captor's crotch. Lena let out an 'oof,' but it was only once she gathered herself again that she realised just what was pressing against her face: Widowmaker had a cock, and it was rock hard.

"What?" Lena asked, her face flushing in surprise. "What is—" As she spoke, Widowmaker moved away from her again. She made her way around the other operative, then slipped a finger into the rope, pulling it apart at one of the knot's weak spots. Lena's hands were free, and as Widowmaker moved around again, she reached down to undo the rope holding Lena's legs to the chair.

"You could try to escape if you wanted to," the sniper said, before reaching up to take the zipper of her suit between her index finger and thumb. As she continued to speak, she began to slowly tug that zipper downwards. "You don't know where you are, or how many of my comrades are surrounding us, but you could try to escape." The zipper moved down past her chest, exposing half of each of her tits, sizeable enough to be prominent while still being modest. "Or, you could follow my instructions for the next couple of hours, then you'll be able to leave of your own accord."

"Yeah? Why should I believe that?" Lena asked, trying not to focus on the sight of Widowmaker's perfect skin as she pulled that zipper all the way down, exposing a healthy set of cock and balls. Try as she might have, though, her attention was caught by them. Widowmaker helped to guide the brunette down onto her knees and then presented the half-hard shaft to her.

"I don't think you have much of a choice," she told Lena, with a smirk growing on her face. "Not unless you'd like to take a few risks, anyway. All I want you to do is take that cock in your hand and give it a few strokes. Make me hard, then we can move onto the rest of what I require from you." Widowmaker practically pushed her cock into Lena's hand, forcibly wrapping the girl's soft fingers around her member, after which Lena began giving her slow strokes.

What choice did she have? Lena's face flushed once more, and she didn't dare to speak up, but she did exactly as the other woman wanted her to. A gentle grasp of the woman's cock that evolved into stronger stroking, her thumb working over the head, flicking off the precum that gathered there. Though Lena wouldn't admit it, not even to herself, she wanted a taste of that precum. She wouldn't get a taste just yet, though. When the other woman saw her licking her lips, she had another request to give. "Get down and lick my balls," Widowmaker ordered, and Lena surprised herself by doing exactly that.

As Widowmaker spread her legs apart, Lena leaned down between them. With her free hand, she cupped the hanging balls, taking a moment to appreciate how warm and full they felt in her hands, but it didn't take her long to go further. She leaned up and ran her tongue against one of them, just as Widowmaker told her to. She soft sigh of pleasure that she heard from up above should have disgusted her, she knew, but it didn't. It made her feel as if she had accomplished something as if she was one step closer to freedom. The taste wasn't exactly grand, but there was something about it that made her feel... aroused. Could it be? Ugh... Lena hated the fact that she had assumed as much more than the arousal itself. She was falling, and Widowmaker must have known it because she simply left Lena to her own devices.

Lapping at one of the balls, Lena bounced it on her tongue, then leaned over to take care of the other one. She wasn't exactly sure what Widowmaker wanted exactly, nor when her job would be done, but she did the best that she could. Eventually, she got lost in the motions of what she was doing. A lick that carried one of the balls into her mouth, and then a soft suckle, and then she took a moment to appreciate the taste. To say that she was coming to love it wouldn't have been inaccurate, and all the while she continued slowly stroking at Widowmaker's length, listening to all the little sounds of pleasure that the other woman gave with an active interest in helping her to make more of them.

But eventually, Widowmaker decided that she wanted more from Lena. She slipped her hand into the brunette's hair and pulled her back, leaving Lena dazed for a moment until she managed to collect herself. "What...? Is that it?" Lena asked, trying to hide the disappointment in her tone.

"Not quite," Widowmaker replied, with a smirk, and then pulled herself away from Lena, slipping her cock out of her hand in the process. She turned away from Lena, then pressed her butt back against the girl's face. Lena looked on in surprise at first, but she realised pretty quickly just what Widowmaker expected of her. "Lick my ass," the other girl all-but demanded, and Lena was too far gone to even think about turning her down. She reached her hands up, used them to spread Widowmaker's cheeks apart, then plunged her tongue between them, right up against the woman's asshole.

The taste was bitter. Strong. Something that she wouldn't have been able to handle under a different context, but she felt so submissive there on the ground. Her tongue wriggled up against that back entrance, worked its way inside, and then she began flicking her tongue from top to bottom. After pulling out again a moment later, the taste having become too much for her, she instead lapped hungrily at the hole, the bitterness becoming less and less offensive with each successive lap. Her hands moved from Widowmaker's cheeks to wrap around her legs, and with an open eagerness, Lena buried her face between the cheeks, pulling her tongue away for the time being to press her nose up against Widowmaker's ass instead.

Widowmaker laughed at her. "Ah... you like the smell, now? Go on. Sniff it. Sniff it good." Her hand moved back to slip into Lena's hair again, and with a forceful push, she gave Lena no choice but to sniff her scent deep. She reached her hand forward, wrapped it around her own shaft and began to stroke herself slowly while Lena snorted and sniffed at her asshole. When Lena returned to the licks a moment later, it was of her own accord, not at Widowmaker's suggestion. The older woman knew that she wouldn't have to push Lena any further—now, it was time to have fun with her.

"There's a bed over there, lie down on it," Widowmaker ordered, and Lena was over there in a flash, settling on the bed while Widowmaker took off the rest of her own clothes. At that sight, Lena figured that she should do the same, and the smirk on Widowmaker's face as she watched the Brit undress told her that she had done what Widowmaker had wanted her to, even if that wasn't necessarily the right thing. Widowmaker approached her, then placed her hand against Lena's head again. Lena prepared to lean down and tend to Widowmaker again, but the older woman kept her head up. She slid her hand down, ran it along the girl's shoulder blade, then wrapped a hand around her throat.

All of a sudden, Lena was being choked. It was only a gentle choke, but... now, she remembered. She had been choked out, that's how she had fallen unconscious in the first place, and it had been these hands that had done it. Ordinarily, she might have sought some kind of revenge for what had happened to her, but with that hand wrapped around her throat, her pussy throbbing between her legs and Widowmaker's hard shaft mere inches away from her, there was nothing that she wanted now but to have that cock inside her mouth again—perhaps even down her throat.

Luckily for her, the other woman seemed to have the same idea. "I believe I told you to lie down," she reminded Lena, prompting the brunette to quickly lay down on the bed. Widowmaker helped to move her around so that her head was laying over the edge of the bed, and then she laid that cock against Lena's face. It had been the object of Lena's affections for only the last few minutes, but she already felt like she would do anything to have a taste of it. For the time being, she kept to herself, didn't push at Widowmaker's boundaries, and then she was rewarded.

Widowmaker wrapped a hand around her own cock, gave it a testing stroke, and then pulled her hips back to settle the tip against Lena's lips. Those lips opened up for her, and a moment later, Widowmaker thrust her hips forward, burying herself to the base inside Lena's mouth and throat. It was tight, and Lena was having trouble breathing past the thick shaft, but it was exactly what she had wanted. She felt those heavy balls settled against her forehead, felt the heat radiating from them. Reaching down between her own legs, she began to pleasure herself—anyone who happened to be watching would have been forgiven for thinking that the affair was entirely consensual, or perhaps even Lena's own idea.

The cock in her throat didn't stay still for long. After sitting in place, gently throbbing and twitching, for what felt like a solid minute, Widowmaker finally began to move her hips again. She pulled all the way back so that only the head of her cock remained inside Lena's throat, and then she slammed inside again, her balls slapping against Lena's forehead as she did. Lena could feel it all. Every throb, every twitch, and she could feel Widowmaker working up a sweat as she worked her throat.

That sweat tasted salty, and it was a treat to feel it run against her lips every now and again, seeing as most of the precum tended to leak whenever Widowmaker was buried far too deep in her throat for Lena to be able to taste it for herself. Luckily for her, Widowmaker did eventually pull back to give her a taste of it. She held her cock an inch or so above Lena's waiting mouth, then grinned. "Look at how eager you are for a taste of my precum. What a little whore I've turned you into... shouldn't you be ashamed of yourself?"

Lena felt her cheeks flush, but the truth was that she wasn't ashamed of herself, even though she knew that she should have been. A shiver of pleasure ran along her spine at the teasing, though, and she kept her mouth open in the hopes that Widowmaker would give her what she wanted. When it didn't come, she whimpered and closed her eyes. "Please, love... give it to me." Her mouth opened again.

Finally, Widowmaker gave a long stroke of her cock, working her thumb along the underside. As she made her way up, a bead of precum began to build at the head, getting bigger and bigger, until finally, the bead dropped onto Lena's tongue. She moaned outright at the taste, then swallowed it down eagerly. As she opened her eyes again, she saw Widowmaker's cock throbbing, and the older woman soon pressed the head of her cock against Lena's mouth again to fuck her throat a second time.

Widowmaker spared no expense that time around. She slammed straight into Lena's throat, her balls slapping against Lena's forehead as they had done before, and although the rhythm was at first rather slow (but every bit as hard as that cock and balls justified), she soon began to use Lena's throat as roughly as she could. One deep slam after another, each feeling as if they were reaching deeper into the brunette's poor throat, and with such a rough rhythm it didn't take Widowmaker long to reach her climax.

The first throb of Widowmaker's cock inside her throat made Lena know exactly what was coming, and although she was expecting to feel a burst of cum down her throat the moment after, Widowmaker instead pulled back. Her cock ended up right at Lena's lips, with just the head of her cock remaining inside, and then she pumped the younger girl's mouth full of seed. Rope after rope, each adding onto a taste that had already been overwhelming when that first dab of precum landed on Lena's tongue, but Lena swallowed it all down eagerly—looking at her, you wouldn't have been able to tell that she was struggling.

The taste of Widowmaker's cum, the feeling of it settling in her stomach... it took all of the restraint that Lena had to not reach between her legs and masturbate—her pussy was wetter than it had ever been before. Luckily for her (or perhaps the opposite), Widowmaker had plans for her pussy, and she was about to put them into action.

The older woman moved onto the bed, sat nearby Lena and then gave her lap a gentle pat. Lena looked up and wasn't sure what Widowmaker expected her to do at first. "Are you just going to lie there? I suppose I could leave and allow some of the others to have their way with you," Widowmaker muttered, though Lena could tell from her tone of voice that it wasn't a serious threat, even if Widowmaker was trying to make it seem like one. Nonetheless, she lifted up from the bed and moved over, still unsure what was expected of her but figuring that Widowmaker would show her what to do. As she neared, Widowmaker reached between her own legs to stroke herself again, working herself up towards an erection, and then she pulled Lena into her lap, facing her.

"Hmmm... all you're missing now is a leash and collar. I suppose it's lucky for you that I don't have one on me," Widowmaker teased with a grin, prompting Lena to flush further.

"Just... just get on with whatever it is you're going to do so that I can leave," Lena urged.

"I don't think you want to leave, do you? You say you do, of course... perhaps you even believe it, as your mind's last resort to stop you from giving in to the desire you're so obviously gripped by." Her hand slid between Lena's legs then, and with an experienced touch, she began to gently masturbate the younger girl. "Let it go, Lena. Push past it and accept your place." As she spoke, she reached her other hand down, too, grabbing a hold of her shaft so that she could line the head up with Lena's opening. So soft and inviting...

Lena reached down herself, made sure that the cock was properly lined up with her snatch and then dropped herself onto it, taking the entire shaft inside herself in one smooth motion. As soon as she hit the base, she regretted going so fast, but she had been so wet and the cock had felt so good inside her throat... what choice had she had? Moving her arms up to wrap them around Widowmaker's shoulders, she began to slowly move. First rising up an inch or so, then dropping down again, then she rose a little higher, then she fell all the way to the base again. Widowmaker's cock felt so thick inside her, it stretched her out in all the right places. More than anything else, she felt lucky. Lucky! She could barely process the thought. Why on Earth should she feel like that?

"There's a good girl," Widowmaker muttered. There it was. Deep inside herself, Lena felt pleasure spike. She didn't cum, but she felt very close to it, and the effect those words had on her wasn't fair. As she buried her head in Widowmaker's shoulder, she whined, but the other woman quickly picked up her head to press a kiss against her lips. "No need to hide. I know exactly what you are, and now you do, too. Be a good girl for me." As she spoke, Widowmaker's hands moved down to run along Lena's sides, eventually settling at her butt, where Widowmaker gave her a rough grope.

"Keep riding me. I'm going to cum inside you. You know what that means, right? I'm going to get you pregnant." The grip she had on Lena's butt tightened then as if she expected Lena to get up and try to escape, but even though the brunette knew that she should have done, she made no attempt to, having far too much fun riding Widowmaker's thick cock to give it any serious thought. She felt the other woman laugh then and closed her eyes to hide from it, but a moment later she felt those lips press against hers again, and Widowmaker didn't pull back that time. She held a dominant kiss with Lena, one of her hands moving up to settle at the back of Lena's head so that she knew she couldn't pull away. Lena wouldn't have tried to.

At the base of each thrust, Lena wiggled her hips, trying to work out the excess adrenaline that she was feeling. Her orgasm was close. Too close. All it would take is— Widowmaker suddenly gave a hard thrust up, burying herself as deep as she could inside Lena—even deeper than Lena had been able to get that shaft by herself. She grunted into their kiss, and Lena's own orgasm caught her, turning her into little more than a blushing, moaning mess. The internal cumshot that Widowmaker had been promising her came, and it filled her to the brim. At first, just a splash, but then Widowmaker plugged the entrance to Lena's womb with the head of her cock, each rope of cum adding to the pool already trapped inside. By the time she had no more cum left to give, Lena was full, and she knew for sure that she was pregnant.

The expression on her face as Widowmaker pulled away from their kiss was some sort of acceptance, though she was still trying to recover from the pleasure. "...bloody hell," she eventually muttered, her hips shaking from the intensity of the orgasm she'd just had.

"I suppose it was unfair of me to promise you an escape," Widowmaker spoke up. "You can have it if you want to, but I neglected to mention that you might not want to leave once I was finished." She chuckled to herself, then reached up to slip her hand into Lena's hair again. Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to the submissive brunette's neck. "Well?"

"I'm yours," Lena told her, simply.


End file.
